


Too Early For This

by zicrotch



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicrotch/pseuds/zicrotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could Jason say no to those gorgeous emerald eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Early For This

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing drabbles. Here's another one, this time it's Jayroy. I love them sm and I promised to write a ficlet about them, so here it is: dumb and short. (((I'm working on a longer project btw)))

Jason hates it when Roy wakes him up, especially when there's no real reason behind it. Moreover, he finds it hard to fall asleep during daytime, since he's mostly active at night. For this reason, he really doesn't appreciate when his boyfriend disturbs him once he's finally asleep, after all the struggles.

However, it happens a lot. Ever since they started dating, or perhaps even before that, Jason lost his frightening image. His anger doesn't scare Roy anymore. The archer can get away with anything, and he knows it.

This time, though, he's not sure. He sits on the bed in which his exhausted lover is sleeping. "Jay," He calls.

No reply. No movement.

Roy strokes Jason's arm gently, giving it another try. "Jay, babe."

Jason slowly opens his eyes, a grumpy expression sitting on his face as he recognizes the voice. He says a prayer in his head, thankful for the Lord that he's way too exhausted to punch Roy in the face for waking him up again, because he'd probably regret it later.

"'Morning." Roy greets him gladly.

Jason slowly sits up on the bed, and as his vision clears, he sees a dumb smile on Roy's face. He instantly wants to send the redhead to hell, but before he could open his mouth and say anything, there's another thing he spots.

There's something... _small_ on Roy's lap. It's white, like a little snowball. But with fur. And it's moving. And there's a tiny pink... tongue?

"Roy, is that?"

Roy's smile widens. "A puppy, yes."

"What-- Did you-- Where did-- What?!" Jason stutters. Out of all the irresponsible things Roy could do, he decides to bring an animal, a _puppy_ to their messy, cold, worn out apartment.

"Can we keep it?" He asks with hope in his eyes.

Jason just blinks. "Are you serious?"

"Found him uptown. Fed him, washed him, and now I can't let him go. He needs love, Jaybird. He's been abandoned, just like us." Roy explains as the little puppy jumps out of his hands and crawls closer to Jason. "I'll take care of him, he won't be in the way."

The puppy sniffs Jason cautiously, but after a few seconds he's already climbing on his chest, licking his face with excitement.

Roy laughs. "See, he loves you already."

"Roy," Jason takes the tiny animal in his hands. "I'm not sure if-"

"Jaybird, _please."_ The archer begs shamelessly, and how could Jason say no to those gorgeous emerald eyes?

He sighs deeply. "Shit, fine."

Roy jumps on the bed, pressing his lips against Jason's. It's a quick, grateful kiss. "Thanks, babe."

"Yeah..." Jason just looks away awkwardly and touches the back of his head in confusion, trying to process what just happened.

 _This is too fucking early for this -_ He thinks as he looks back at his boyfriend, who's holding that small animal, looking cheerful and _cute,_ and also a little stupid.

"Way too fucking early."


End file.
